Can we talk?
by Jessie-chan aka Jessie
Summary: Jessie and James get into a nasty fight but a tradedy pulls them back together. It doesn't start out very shippy, but it does in the 2nd part ^_^
1. part 1

Part 1   
  
  
"Why won't you give up already?" Misty was annoying as always.  
  
"We don't give up. Team Rocket *never* gives up!" Jessie put her hands on her waist, trying to look strong and confident, even though she already knew what was going to happen next.  
  
"Yeah, we don't even know what giving up means!" declared Meowth.  
  
"Oh, it's getting old," yawned Ash ,"Pikachu... blah blah... you know what to do."  
  
The Pikachu smiled evilly, since blowing Team Rocket was his favorite part of the day. "Pi..."   
  
"Wait a sec", James didn't feel like getting fried today, "Can't we work something out?"  
  
"Yeah, work your way out of my sight!" laughed Ash.  
  
"Pikachuuuuaauuuuaaaaauuuuu!!!!"   
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again !!!"  
  
They had a hard landing this time. And the minute Jessie raised her head up from the ground, she hit James over on the head.  
  
"What was that for!" James gave her an angry look.  
  
"*That* was for coming up with that stupid plan! And that-" She slapped him again, "Is for that `can't we work something out` of yours. What were you thinking?" And she hit him one more time.  
"Would you knock that out?" He yelled at her.  
  
"Dat was very stupid, James. Are you trying ta make friends with those brats, ya idiot?"  
  
"And don't you yell at me! Mister `I'm-afraid-of-that-rat`! It's all your fault!" Jessie yelled back.  
  
"*MY* fault? What about you- Miss `I'll-annoy-that-rat-to-death-like-I-do-with-everybody-else`?"  
  
"Wow, dat was a long one!" said Meowth, trying to guess how's Jessie going to react.   
  
Just like he imagined, she turned all red. "Are you calling me annoying?!"  
  
"You can bet your buffet on that!"  
  
"How dare you! You... you... cross-dresser!"  
  
"You're the one who makes me wear those dresses, genius!" He was surprised to hear himself say those things, but not as surprised as Jessie.  
  
"No one is holding a gun to your head!"  
  
"As if I can say something about it, when you're hitting me and bossing me around all the time!"   
  
"I'm not bossy!"   
  
Meowth giggled. "Well, Jessie, you do tend to be a bit bossy..."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
  
"Uh... I..." he mumbled, "I... James! You bad human! Bad, bad human!"   
  
She gave him a hard look and turned back to James. "If you weren't such a wimp, I wouldn't have had to boss you around!"  
  
"I'm not a wimp, I'm artistic!"   
  
"yeah, yeah..." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"At least I'm not in love with myself!"   
  
"What ?!"  
  
"You think you're so pretty, what allusions!" He did think she's pretty, but he was too mad to admit it.  
  
"Allusions! Why you... whiner... cross-dresser, spoiled rich boy!"  
  
"Yeah, rich... I'm *really* rich thanks to your brilliant idea of joining Team Rocket! And do something about that hair of yours!" That was a really mean thing to say, and he immediately regret saying that, but it was too late.   
  
Even Meowth was in shock. He looked at Jessie and said to himself: "He's gonna get it this time... she's going to hit him with her paper-fan!"  
And she pulled out her fan and hit James on his head.  
  
"And now she will hit him with her mallet!"  
And she pulled out her mallet and whacked him.  
  
"And for the great finale, a boot in the butt!"  
And so she kicked his butt.  
  
"Jessie, I really hate you!"   
  
"I hate you too!" she didn't mean it, of course, but hearing James saying it so loudly, made her feel like she really hated him.  
  
"Would ya knock it out already? You're giving me a headache!" yelled Meowth. "And besides, the twerps are about ta arrive any minute now, so lets start digging a hole!"  
  
"Ow, Jessie, you're standing on my leg!" grumbled James when they were about 3 meters underground.  
  
"Oh, really? I thought you were a rock!"  
  
"Very funny..."  
  
"Here they come!" said Meowth and they all jumped out of the hole, covered it and went hiding behind a tree. The twerps, of course, didn't notice it and fell right down.  
  
"Ouch! What's that hole doing here?" Ash cried out. He really doesn't get it, does he?  
He did when the smog covered them and two figures popped out.  
  
"Prepare for troubles!"  
"And make it double!"  
"Team Rocket, that really hurt!" Cried Brock.  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all people within out nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"JESSIE!"  
  
"Yeah, self-centered Jessie", hummed James.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"Shut up!!!" Meowth jumped and scratched their faces.  
  
"Oh, Team Rocket, didn't think you two can fight. I thought you love each other!" Misty sounded content.  
  
"Love her!? Ha!" James turned his back to Jessie.  
  
"He can't love anyone but himself!" Jessie turned her back to him too.  
  
"look who's talking..."  
  
while they were busy arguing, Ash used his Bulbasaur to get the twerps out of the hole.   
  
"It's time for our special weapon of da day!" Meowth jumped out and signaled to James to pull out the heavy big gun, and he did. Jessie offered him no help.  
  
"What's that?" Ash was about to pull out his Pokedex when Misty reminded him that the Pokedex is only for Pokemon.  
  
"Ha Ha ! With all our love, from Team Rocket!" Meowth exulted.  
  
"Ahhh! That's a big gun!" yelled Brock.  
  
"Pikachu! Do something!" Ash ordered the rat but even Pikachu wasn't that dumb to mess with heavy artillery.  
That's what Bulbasour is for. He tried to use his vines on James but Jessie called out her Arbok.  
  
"Jessie, I could really use some help here..." James hardy stood straight with the heavy gun in his hand.   
  
"Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"   
  
"Arbok is doing just fine with out your help!"  
The Arbok hissed at Bulbasaur, scaring him off.   
  
"Grrrr...." Meowth was about to lose his nerves, "JUST PULL DA TRIGGER!"  
  
"Ok, Here goes..." James was about to pull the trigger when everybody heard an annoying sound coming out of Misty's hands.   
  
"Chu... kee... Chu... kee... Chu... kee..."  
  
"What is that annoying sound?" Ash looked around.  
  
"Yeah, what's that?" Brock asked.  
  
"Ahhh, ahhh..." Meowth mouth and eyes ware wide opened.  
  
"What's wrong, Meowth?" asked Jessie.  
  
"It's Togepi!" Misty noticed that her little annoying egg had started to move it's hands from side to side.  
  
"What is it doing?" Ash looked at it closely.  
  
"Chu... kee... Chu... Kee..."  
  
"It's da metronome ya fools!" scream Meowth. "It's going to explode!"  
  
"Metronome! Oh no! Arbok, you're too close to it!" Jessie wanted to call back her Arbok, but couldn't find the Pokeball.  
  
"Arbok!" She ran over to him and Meowth jumped on her back, trying to stop her, "Jessie, don't!"  
  
They both fell on Arbok just as Togepi's hands started to glow.  
  
"Chu... Kee !!!!"  
And everything exploded.  



	2. part 2

Part 2  
  
  
James could hardly drag himself over to Jessie. His leg was bleeding and a splitting pain went through his side, but seeing Jessie lying on the ground was enough inducement for him to ignore the pain and drag himself over to her. The explosion caused major destruction and this time Team Rocket wasn't lucky enough to blast away. This time they were trapped and injured, and James couldn't see Meowth or the twerps.  
  
"Jessie? Jess?" he lifted her head a bit and she weakly opened her eyes.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Togepi caused a real major explosion. Are you ok?"  
  
"My body aches..." She tried to get up, but couldn't.  
  
"Don't move, Jessie, you might have broken something. How are you  
feeling?"  
  
"My back hurts... am I in a bad shape?"  
  
"You'll be fine, Jess, don't worry", He tried to comfort her, even though he wasn't so sure what will happen next.  
  
Jessie looked into James' eyes and whispered weakly: "Meowth... help Meowth..."  
  
"I don't know where he is."  
  
She weakly raised her hands to show him where Meowth was lying, and  
when he looked at that direction, he knew that things are getting worse.  
Meowth was lying unconsciously under a big pile of rocks, and when James dragged himself over to him and tried to get him out, he couldn't pull him out from under the rocks.  
  
"Is he alive?" Jessie asked, afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"Yeah, he's alive, but I can't pull him out from under the rocks without hurting him and myself, what am I going to do?"  
  
Jessie turned her head and looked at James. "There's only one way to keep him safe until help arrives. Put him in a Pokeball."  
  
"A Pokeball? Meowth? He won't like it.. he will kill us when he gets better..."  
  
"James, if you don't do it, he might not get better."  
  
"Jessie, he had never been in a Pokeball in his life. Do you really think it's a good idea to lock him inside one now?"  
  
"You're not locking him. You're keeping him inside it until the help arrives."  
  
James pulled out an empty Pokeball from out of his belt and looked at Meowth. "Sorry, pal..." He whispered, opened the Pokeball and a red light pulled Meowth inside of it. James held the little Pokeball and looked at it, and that made him feel weird. He very rarely thought of Meowth as an actual Pokemon.  
  
"You did the right thing. He'll understand." Jessie whispered weakly. James came closer to her, and painfully sat beside her. He lifted her head slowly and put it in his lap.   
  
"Jessie, what happened to Arbok?"  
  
"I called him into the Pokeball in time. I think it's ok."  
James suddenly noticed that Jessie's back was bleeding.  
  
"Oh, no, you're bleeding..."  
  
"You're bleeding too", she answered and he noticed that his leg wasn't in a very good condition. He looked down at Jessie's face and saw that she was closing her eyes.  
  
"No, don't fall asleep. You must stay awake!"   
  
She opened her eyes slowly. They were filled with tears. "I'm so tired, James, and my body aches..."  
  
"I know, Jess... I know... but you can't fall asleep now. Don't close your eyes."  
  
"I feel really weak", tears fell out of her eyes and wet her chicks.  
  
"Jessie, come on, talk to me, don't think of that."  
  
"Talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah, lets plan a way to get even with those brats for exploding us, after we get out of here."  
  
"Maybe they're dead."  
  
Her words came as a complete shock to him and he didn't answer. The twerps? Dead? Sure, they weren't his favorite persons on earth, but it'll be really weird if they are gone.  
  
"I don't want to talk about the twerps now anyway", She said when she saw the expression on his face.  
  
He looked at her and felt completely helpless. He couldn't drag himself long enough to get help, and he didn't want to leave Jessie. He couldn't bring her to any hospital, because he was too afraid that moving her might cause more damage. And in his pocket- a Pokeball- his Pokemon-friend Meowth, and he couldn't help him either.   
  
Jessie started to close her eyes again intermittently.   
  
"Jessie, no... stay awake, please..."  
  
"I can't, James, I feel so weak", she sniffed, "I'm hurt real bad. I don't think I can make it."  
  
"Don't say it! You'll make it, just don't close your eyes."  
  
A few more tears fell down from her eyes, and James wiped them away. If she dies now, she would probably go thinking he hated her. He said some nasty stuff to her that day...  
  
"Jessie...? I'm sorry... for that thing I said about your hair. I think it's nice."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks, James. And I'm sorry for saying that you're a wimp and a spoiled rich boy."  
  
"That's ok, Jess." He smiled back at her, "I'm also sorry for saying those stuff about you loving only yourself."  
She smiled and looked into his eyes. "I am not in love *only* in myself", she  
  
said, and didn't explain exactly what she meant by that.  
  
"Don't get me wrong", she said, "I *do* think you're a spoiled rich boy, I just shouldn't have said it to your face", she smiled.  
  
"Thanks a lot , Jess!" He laughed, but laughing made his side hurt, and his face twitched in pain.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine... a bit injured..."  
  
She gave him a worried look, and then took his hand and squeezed it. She was obviously in a lot of pain and her eyes started to shut down again.  
  
"Jessie... come on... stay awake, please!"  
  
She didn't open her eyes for a longer time this time, and he really panicked. He tapped on her chick and when she finally opened her eyes, she noticed that he was crying.  
  
"James, I'm sorry... I am so tired... " Her eyes shut again.  
  
"Jessie, Jessie, wake up, Jess.... please wake up..." He slapped her face gently so that she'll open her eyes, but she didn't.  
  
"Jessie... don't leave me, please open your eyes..."   
  
A splitting pain caught his side, a very serious one this time. He felt like he was going to go unconscious, and he tried to wake Jessie up one more time, but she didn't woke up. Suddenly, he heard a voice from behind him.   
  
"They're over here ! Team Rocket's here!"  
  
James raised his head and saw Brock standing and weaving his hands. Four men ran over to them and put James on a stretcher.  
  
"Jessie... help Jessie..."  
  
"They'll take care of her, James, don't worry", Brock said.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?"  
  
"We'll do the best we can", said one of the men, who was probably a paramedic.  
  
They were about to take him into an ambulance, when he suddenly remembered of something. He pulled out a Pokeball.   
  
"Please Take this Pokemon to the Pokemon-center as quickly as possible. It's injured real bad."  
  
Another man took the Pokeball. "We'll get it there as soon as possible."  
And then James went unconscious.  



	3. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
  
Jessie was swinging around in her wheelchair with Meowth sitting on her lap, when James entered the hospital room. He smiled when he saw his two partners laughing. Jessie had to use a wheelchair for a while, until she fully recovers, but unlike most of the people, she didn't get depressed, and actually learned to enjoy it. So did Meowth- he sat in her lap and they both rode the hospital halls, laughing, and driving all the nurses nuts.  
  
"Jessie, dat was lotsa fun! Lets do it again!"   
  
"Meowth, stop bugging her, she needs to rest, not to give you rides all the time", James smiled at him.   
  
"James, ma man!" Meowth jumped on him. James was released after three days and he felt better already, but Jessie had to spend the entire week in the hospital, and Meowth spent the week In the Pokemon-center, on the lower floor of the hospital.   
  
"Jessie, Meowth, time to go home. I came to release you from the hospital."  
  
"Finally, going home! I'm sick of hospital food!" Jessie smiled.  
After getting all the arrangements done, a nurse pushed Jessie's wheelchair to the van, and Meowth still sat in her lap.  
  
"How're da twerps doing?" asked Meowth on their way to the van.  
  
"I think Ash is through with this Pokemon journey of his, because of his leg. And I think the girl is going to stay with him and help him for a while, you know how she's like when it comes to him... We might just get Pikachu, now that the brat doesn't need it anymore..."  
  
"That'll be cool!" Meowth laughed an evil laugh.  
  
They got to the van and Meowth jumped inside.   
  
"Feel well, Jessie and Meowth!" The nurse smiled and walked away. Jessie needed help getting in, and James looked at her, a bit embarrassed.   
  
"Well?" She looked up at him, "I can't get into the van by myself..."  
  
He replaced his hands under her legs and her back and lifted her up. Just before he put her in the van, they looked into each other's eyes, and she gave him a big smile.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  



End file.
